winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Magic Winx
We Are Magic Winx is a song from "The Battle for Magix". Lyrics |-|English= She's just a teenage girl Who's got to the fairy world Who's been dreaming all of her life In another space and time She's found a new home Her friends are fighters She's got brand new power And everyday is challenging adventure And the darkness has no chance if they are around If they are around Winx, the secret fire in your heart Will shine brighter than the brighter star Find out who you are Discover all your magic Winx, we're all for one and one for all We're the new fairies so join our club Energy I feel The kids who all have big dreams We are the magic Winx And we are born to be Come on and spread your wings and be fabulous We are just teenage girls Fairies and we'll be successful from faraway dimensions We're courageous, we are tough We're on a mission So keep your head up high And don't give up to save, the greatest energy's inside you And the darkness has no chance if we are around If we are around Winx, the secret fire in your heart Will shine brighter than the brighter star Find out who you are Discover all your magic Winx, we're all for one and one for all We're the new fairies so join our club Energy I feel The kids who all have big dreams We are the magic Winx And we are born to be Come on and spread your wings and be fabulous Come on and spread your wings and be fabulous Come on and spread your wings and be fabulous Come on and spread your wings and be fabulous Come on and spread your wings and be fabulous Come on and spread your wings and be fabulous Come on and spread your wings and be fabulous |-|Italian= Teenagers siamo noi E dentro il nostro mondo Non c'è mai niente di normale Ma se chiedi a noi È tutto regolare Come in un video-game Inseguimenti, sfide ed ostacoli da superare Basta riderci un po su Perché tutto è perfetto com'è Winx! Il buonumore esploderà Winx! La vita è un gioco, premi Start! Vinci insieme a noi Ti basterà un sorriso Winx! Un batticuore, un brivido Winx! Non devi andare a Hollywood Perché insieme a noi La vita è come un film Siamo le Magic Winx La nostra vita è un film Super divertimento assicurato Teenagers siamo noi Impavidi, ruggenti con un talento eccezionale Per cacciarci nei guai Ma è tutto regolare È come un luna park Sulle montagne russe ed ostacoli a superare Basta riderci un po su Perché tutto è perfetto com'è Winx! Il buonumore esploderà Winx! La vita è un gioco, premi start! Vinci insieme a noi Ti basterà un sorriso Winx! Un batticuore, un brivido Winx! Non devi andare a Hollywood Perché insieme a noi La vita è come un film Siamo le Magic Winx La nostra vita è un film Super divertimento assicurato È come un Luna Park È un gioco, premi start! Super divertimento assicurato È come un Luna Park È un gioco, premi start! Super divertimento assicurato Trivia *A part of the song was heard in a special video called Summer Winx released on the official Winx Club YouTube Channel. Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Specials Songs